The Patrick Star Show
The Patrick Star Show 'is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants.The show is animated and produced by Joe Murray Productions, United Plankton and Studio AKA (formerly a.k.a Cartoon) in Brooklyn, New York in a tall former Toy Store now used for Nickelodeon called "Nickelodeon Studios Brooklyn". Common Sense Media: Every episode is rated TV-PG, TV-G, TV-Y7 or TV-14. On December 10th, 2016, TheJasbre202 announced that the show was renewed for a 19th season, and that season 18 isn't the final season. For the first 15 seasons, every episode is named "Patrick Takes Over ____" and it involves Patrick getting in a fight, or hacking, or destroying something. Producers over the series are ''SparkyShipper (2006-2010), SuperSaiyanKirby (2011-14), TheShinyMew (2014), TheJasbre202 (2014-2015), and History12346 (2015-present). Executive Producers are also the Showrunners of the season, SuperSaiyanKurby is the longest showrunner because he has showran 283 episodes over the coarse of 12 seasons, the second longest showrunner is TheJasbre202, with 116 episodes over the coarse of 6 seasons (2 of which have been announced and will air 2017-2018). Starting with Season 20 the show was being produced in High Definition, in a 16:9 aspect ratio. Since 2016, TheJasbre202 was the only writer on the series. The logo was changed starting with Season 20. This is one of the longest running shows on SpongeFan Wiki since Season 18 premiered. TheJasbre202 plans to bring the show all the way to it's 1000th episode, but doesn't plan anything after that, so it's unknown if he'll showrun the remainder of the show. There have been 3 times a season has been labelled the 'Final Season', this happened with Seasons 12, 15 and 18, all those rumors have been proven false by long-time writer and showrunner TheJasbre202. On January 25th, 2017, it was announced that History12346 has been promoted to writer starting with Season 21, and will also creative direct, which will go along with his producing job. So far, only Seasons 20-22 have been produced in High Definition 16:9, and the first 14 are in 4:3 fullscreen, and Seasons 15-19 are in Low Definition 16:9. There have been 17 Season DVD / Blu-Ray releases of the show, and over the 17 Season sets, the first 16 seasons and 383 episodes have been released. All the sets have a behind the scenes look at one of the most popular episodes made in said season, and commentaries on every episode, with optional B commentary with the voice of Patrick (only on 1/4 of the episodes). The seventeenth season is announced to be released April 4, 2017 in Region 1, April 11, 2017 in Region 2, and April 14, 2017 on iTunes worldwide, the first season to be released digitally. Once Season 25 airs, TheJasbre202 announced that a "15 Years of Patrick" DVD / Blu-Ray set will be released containing the first about 600 episodes, with a bonus movie, concept art, and a Patrick and Richard figure set, only 40,000 copies will be available, and all signed by TheJasbre202, SuperSaiyanKirby, and SparkyShipper. It is quite possible that there will be a movie. The show will reach it's 500th episode in Season 22. The current showrunner TheJasbre202 wants to get the show to it's 1,000th episode, but is unlikely. So far, the longest season is Season 13, with 43 episodes, with the announced 52-episode season coming up, it is possible that will beat the thirteenth season's record of longest season. This show was originally intended for 12 seasons, but SparkyShipper renewed the show for 3 more seasons, and TheJasbre202 continued the show for 7 more seasons, and it's still going. Every 1 to 2 seasons, the ratings go up by 1 million, and the season 12 finale had over 23 million viewers, because it was advertised as the series finale, yet 4 months later a new episode aired. On March 18th, 2018, Jasbre announced that he would step down from showrunning following the 23rd Season, and Somematchyguy19 and GraniteToast1992 would take over for 2 seasons before Granite would showrun 6 seasons solo, following the movie. Navigation Series Overview Episode List The first 361 episode titles start with "Patrick Takes Over ____", and a few episodes in Seasons 3 & 13 with Rick instead of Patrick, and episode 282, with SpongeBob instead of Patrick. '''Season 1 (2006) '' Main Article: The Patrick Star Show (season 1)'' This season was announced on April 2, 2006. This season had SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner, he also did every duty on the show this season. This season was rated TV-PG. 'Season 2 (2007)' '' Main Article: The Patrick Star Show (season 2)'' This season was announced on September 19, 2006. This season had SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner, and the first season with new writers other than him. This season was rated TV-PG. 'Season 3 (2007)' '' Main Article: The Patrick Star Show (season 3)'' This season was announced on January 30, 2007. This season had SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG, "Rick Takes Over JKL" is the only episode rated TV-14 due to violence. 'Season 4 (2008)' '' Main Article: The Patrick Star Show (season 4)'' This season was announced on November 27, 2007 after half of it was completed, it is also known as the Movie Season since every episode is a half-hour. SuperSaiyanKirby is showrunner this season, TheJasbre202 becomes technical director this season. This is the shortest season of the show. 'Season 5 (2008)' This season was announced on January 5th, 2008. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG, "Patrick Takes Over X-Men" was rated TV-14. This season includes the 100th episode. 'Season 6 (2009)' This season was announced on October 14, 2008, with the announcement of Season 7. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG. This is the first season since Season 1 to have only 1 writer / director to work on it. 'Season 7 (2009)' This season was announced on October 14, 2008, with the announcement of Season 6. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG. Deetfeet yet again writes the whole season. Beginning with this season the show was produced by Jasbre Productions. 'Season 8 (2010)' This season was announced on September 1, 2009, with the announcement of season 9. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG. This season uses the new theme song that was made on "Patrick Takes Over His Theme Song". 'Season 9 (2010)' This season was announced on September 1, 2009, with the announcement of season 8. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. TheJasbre202 is promoted to Creative Director. This season is rated TV-PG. This season includes the 200th episode. This is the first season since season 7 to only have one writer/director. 'Season 10 (2011)' This season was announced on November 23, 2010. This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season marks the 5th anniversary since the show had premiered. This season is rated TV-PG. 'Season 11 (2011)' This season was announced on May 23, 2011, along with Season 12 (being the final season at the time). This season has SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. Ratings dramatically grew this season, as episodes had ratings of 13 to 18 million! 'Season 12 (2012)' This season was announced on May 23, 2011, along with Season 11. This is the final season with SuperSaiyanKirby as the showrunner and writer, and the last season of the original run. This season is rated TV-PG. 'Season 13 (2013)' This season was announced November 5, 2012 after seeing the popularity gained during Season 12. SparkyShipper becomes the showrunner of this season, and TheShinyMew becomes head writer. This season was rated TV-PG. TheJasbre202 continues to be Creative Director. 'Season 14 (2014)' This season was announced on September 24, 2013. This season has SparkyShipper as the showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. Ratings dropped this season resulting in a 16-episode 15th season, instead of getting an average 20-30 episode season. 'Season 15 (2014)' This season was announced on February 15, 2014. This season has SparkyShipper as showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. Ratings continued to drop this season, resulting in a 22-episode (originally) final season renewal, and SparkyShipper resigning as showrunner. This season was completely re-written by TheJasbre202 because the amount of bad story ideas. 'Season 16 (2015)' This season was announced on Jun 17, 2014. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. Ratings dramatically increased this season, resulting in a renewal for seasons 17 and 18. History12346 becomes creative director this season. TheJasbre202 took the role as head writer. This season was originally announced as "The Patrick Star & Richard Show". No longer do episode titles go by "Patrick Takes Over ____". 'Season 17 (2015)' This season was announced on June 2, 2015. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. This is the shortest season, with 10 episodes, tieing with Season 4, which also had 10 episodes. 'Season 18 (2016)' This season was announced on June 2, 2015. This is the second season to be announced as the final season, but it was all a hoax by a SFW editor, TheJasbre202 noticed this on December 10th, 2016. This series is rated TV-Y7-FV for 1-3 and 6-15, while its rated TV-PG for 4-5. 'Season 19 (2016)' This season was announced on February 16, 2016. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season was rated TV-PG, and episodes 420 & 423 rated TV-14. This season contains the first half-hour episode since Season 15. 'Season 20 (2017)' '' Main Article: The Patrick Star Show (season 20)'' This season was announced on December 11th, 2016, with Season 21. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. This season was originally going to be 17 episodes, but the increase in ratings got them 9 more episodes. Phil is a new character, being introduced in episode 437, "New Kid in Town". 'Season 21 (2017)' This season was announced on December 11th 2016, with Season 20. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season's rating is unknown. This season will have 26 episodes. Patrick will get a dog this season, and an episode where Patrick plays SpongePoint & Click will air. History12346 becomes Head Writer this season. This season has a season-long story with a guy named Evil battling Patrick. Episode 1 is rated TV-14 for gambling, the rest is rated TV-G. Main director for the season is Jasbre. Season 22 (2018-2018) This season was announced on January 28th, 2017, with Season 23. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season's rating is unknown. On January 28th, 2017, TheJasbre202 confirmed that the show will have another 26 episode season, and in the future, have a 52 episode season. Season 23 (2018 - Present) This season was announced on January 28th, 2017, with Season 22. This season is the last to have TheJasbre202 as showrunner. On March 19th, 2018, Jasbre announced that he'd step down following this season. Season 24 (TBA) This season was announced on January 29th, 2017, with Season 24. This season is the first to have Somematchyguy19 & GraniteToast1992 as showrunners. Film (2020) The film was announced on March 19th, 2018. The film will be directed and excutive produced by Jasbre. 'Upcoming Seasons' On January 28th, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that there is a 26-episode 23rd season in the works, and that they were renewed for a 52-episode 24th season, and that a film is still in pre-production. On February 8, 2017, the show was renewed up to Season 32 for unknown reasons, by the president of Nickelodeon. Merchandise Home Video In 2013, the first Patrick Star Show seasons were released on DVD and Blu-Ray. Jasbro's Production releases 4 seasons a year. In 2014 the DVDs and Blu-Rays started being released in Region 2/B. Every season has been released in a 4-disc DVD or 3-disc Blu-Ray (except Season 1, which had a 3-disc DVD release, and Season 13, being released in 2 4-disc DVD / 3-disc Blu-Ray sets for having 43 episodes.) starting in 2013. If the show is renewed up to Season 24, the DVD/Blu-Ray release will be 2 weeks after the finale airs in Region 1. The fourth season DVD had menu options hidden; the watcher must find out what menu option it is. Comics On January 27, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that TPSS would have comics being released bi-monthly starting February. They would release the second thursday of the month. Reviews * "Continuing the amazing humor of Bikini Bottom's lovable starfish, this series also continues the amazing adventures of all our favorite sea creatures." - HansRandallAngelito * The show was great in Season 1, and it's great in the current 22nd Season! I feel like we have another great 5 years ahead of us! - Production Codes Season 1 - 1APSxx Season 2 - 2APSxx Season 3 - 3APSxx Season 4 - 4APSxx Season 5 - 5APSxx Season 6 - 6APSxx Season 7 - 7APSxx Season 8 - 8APSxx Season 9 - 9APSxx Season 10 - AAPSxx Season 11 - BAPSxx Season 12 - CAPSxx Season 13 - DAPSxx Season 14 - EAPSxx Season 15 - FAPSxx Season 16 - GAPSxx Season 17 - HAPSxx Season 18 - IAPSxx Season 19 - JAPSxx Season 20 - KAPSxx Season 21 - LAPSxx Season 22 - MAPSxx Season 23 - NAPSxx Season 24a - OAPSxx Season 24b - PAPSxx Season 25 - QAPSxx Season 26 - RAPSxx Season 27 - SAPSxx Season 28 - TAPSxx Season 29 - UAPSxx Season 30 - VAPSxx Season 31 - WAPSxx Season 32 - XAPSxx Logos Patrickstarshowlogo.jpg|Seasons 1-7 logo; 4x3 era NEW_TPSS_LOGO.jpg|Seasons 8-19 logo; 16x9 era TPSSSeason20Logo.png|Seasons 20-current logo; 16x9 era JasbreNetworkLogo.png|Network airing the series Other Hiring! Showrunner/Executive Producer, Supervising Producer, Producer, Head Writer and Animation Director slots are full. *Username - Occupation(s) - Signature * - Creative Director * * Episode Ideas Post your episode ideas here! *Title - Plot - Username of Writer *TBD Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Patrick Star Show Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Active Spin-Offs List Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Pages with red links Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018